


Make a Sentence

by badwolfbadwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Stiles, Breeding Kink, Butt Plugs, Come play, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, No actual mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Top!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/pseuds/badwolfbadwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Stiles never feels more like a wrung out slut than when Derek has him spread out and gasping for it, dripping wet and moaning into the pillows. The rough words roll over him, ghosting along the peaks and valleys of bone and sinew, lodging in the base of his skull and the tip of his uncomfortably hard and untouched cock.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Fuck, Stiles. You're so tight. So wet. So desperate for me."  </i></p><p>   <i>A nip of sharp teeth along Stiles’ jaw stings pleasantly.</i></p><p>  <i>"You're mine, aren't you, baby?  Tell me. Tell me you're my dirty little slut who spreads his legs any time I want."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a Sentence

There’s times Stiles can’t believe Derek’s dirty mouth.  The man is stone on his better days, silent and beautifully stoic, chiseled marble and hard jaw.  But when he’s bent over Stiles and sweating, the absolute filth that pours out of those pretty lips could corrode metal.

Stiles never feels more like a wrung out slut than when Derek has him spread out and gasping for it, dripping wet and moaning into the pillows. The rough words roll over him, ghosting along the peaks and valleys of bone and sinew, lodging in the base of his skull and the tip of his uncomfortably hard and untouched cock.

"Fuck, Stiles. You're so tight. So wet. So desperate for me."  

A nip of sharp teeth along Stiles’ jaw stings pleasantly.

"You're mine, aren't you, baby?  Tell me. Tell me you're my dirty little slut who spreads his legs any time I want."  

Stiles spreads his thighs further and grunts out something incoherent, voice muffled against the sheets.

"You're just going to take it, take what I give you, beg for me to keep pounding that tight ass. Beg for me to pin you down and come inside you."  

Hot fingers grasp sharp hips and _squeeze_.

"I'm gonna plug you up, plug up all my come in you, until you’re stuffed full and reeking of my scent.  So everyone knows how good I give it to you every single night."  

Rough stubble burns on the backs of Stiles’ thighs and Stiles is strangely mute, save for little mewling grunts as Derek’s fingers play with the plug seated in his ass and work it inside of him.  

"Put that tight ass up high. I want to see it all, see you quiver and stretch when I knot you."  And then, "I want to stuff you full of my come. Paint your insides. Breed you."  

Stiles’ entire body stiffen in surprise as the words _come, breed, knot_ tumble through his brain.  They've talked about it at length but now that it's here and Stiles is waiting with his forehead glued to the back of his stacked hands and Derek is lapping at his balls, he feels terrified.  His heart is hammering away, tripping erratically, and he knows Derek can hear every last stutter.

"You're gonna take my knot and it's going to fucking hurt. But you'll do it, you'll wag that ass, you'll wail my name. You'll beg for me to fill you up."

Derek is mad with it, mad with the heat of his arousal, the animal in him clawing out in his bruising grip and red-tinged eyes.  He’s not wolfed out though, not yet.

"Tell me, Stiles. Tell me you want my knot. Tell me you want my come. Tell me you want it hot in your belly. Tell me you want my pups."

“Oh my _god_ , Derek,” Stiles moans as Derek tugs at the base of the plug.  The wolf’s tongue flicks out again over his human canines and he pulls the plug out slowly, watching the reddened skin stretch around the thickest part of the toy.  “When did you get to be such a fucking pervert?”  Stiles’ voice is gritty, whiny, breath catching thickly in his throat.

Derek responds by pulling his body upward, levering up on strong arms and pushing the plug back in with a firm thrust.  Stiles gasps out with an open mouth and grinds his hips forward, rubbing off onto the sheets.  

“You’re so wet right now. Don’t know why you pretend you don’t get off on it.  When you beg me every single time for it.”

Stiles can’t deny the statement and ruts backward shamelessly, pushing against Derek’s fingers and the hard silicone.  It's big, bigger than they've ever done. But the way Derek had described his knot made Stiles sweat with nervous excitement and he gladly took the extra prep, even if it meant walking around all day feeling like his dick would fall off from inopportune and excessive hardness.

Huge hands cover Stiles everywhere, sliding against his spine, spreading him open, playing with the plug with teasingly slow nudges.  Derek works the plug out further this time, drawing a strangled mewl from Stiles’ lips.  He fucks Stiles with it slowly until he is strung out and whining and pushing his hips up into the lazy thrusts.  Only then does Derek pull it out completely, leaving Stiles feeling weird and empty, ass flexing, the muscles in his back rigid.

Derek plasters himself against Stiles' slick back, the head of his cock brushing intimately against the curve of Stiles' ass. He tips his head forward and works his teeth into the muscle of Stiles’ neck, his breath hot as a brand on the flushed skin.

"You ready?" The tone is a little gentler and it shakes Stiles from his temporary stupor enough to respond.

"Yeah. Yes."

Derek’s lips are suddenly soft at Stiles’ fluttering pulse-point, the sweep of fingertips along his side achingly sweet on his twitching skin.

“Do it, Derek.”

The fingers tighten, digging into lean muscle, making Stiles yelp.  “Do what?”

Stiles drags his hands up near his head, fists the sheets with a white-knuckled grasp.  Derek’s cock is thick and heavy in the crease of Stiles’ ass.  Unmoving.   _Fucking bastard_.

“Put it in me.”

“Not good, enough, baby.”

Stiles buries his head in the pillow, cheeks flaming.  As vocal as he normally is, there’s something about being spread open for Derek, waiting for him to just fuck inside that makes him tongue-tied.  “Your dick.  Want it.”  When Derek doesn’t move, Stiles tries again.  “Please.”

“Make a sentence.”

Stiles bucks his hips a bit to stall, but Derek just pushes down further on his body, pressing him into the mattress.  Finally Stiles whispers, “Please fuck me right the fuck now.”

“And?”

“And fucking _knot_ me.”  Stiles’ voice is growing tinged with desperation, eyes squeezed tight.

“What else?”

“Jesus Christ.  You’re gonna kill me if you don’t do it now.”

Derek draws away, leaving Stiles whimpering and cold, hips humping the bed.  A thick fingertip slides down to circle around Stiles’ wet hole and he tightens instinctively at the touch.  “Tell me what I want to hear, baby.”

Stiles grits his teeth and stills, letting himself be petted.  “I want your come.  I want you to fill me up.  Please, god, right now.  Pleaseplease _please_.”

It’s almost everything Derek wants but not quite, and they both know it.  Derek shoves in anyways, holding Stiles tight at the hips, tilting him backwards so he can angle in with one sharp thrust.  The shock of it makes Stiles sob raggedly, mouth hinged open, brow scrunched up with the pain.  Though he’s spent the entire day held open and ready by the plug, the stretch still burns.

“Mmmmmnnn,” Derek hums, finally speechless.  He bites down again, teeth clamped hard, tongue flat against the sweaty, jumping skin.  As his teeth work into the groove of Stiles’ shoulder he pushes down even further with his hips, bottoming out and making Stiles’ breath expel with a guttural grunt.

“God, you're tight,” Derek says into the blossoming bite mark before reattaching his mouth to the bruise.  They are quiet for a while as Derek grinds forward with small, dirty thrusts of his hips.  Stiles is temporarily distracted by the biting teeth and slide of Derek’s cock before gradually becoming aware of increasing pressure as Derek’s knot grows thicker.

“You alright?” Derek echoes from earlier and Stiles nods into the sheets, turning his head to capture Derek’s lips in a quick kiss.  Then Derek is sucking Stiles’ lower lip between his teeth and pulling out with more forceful thrusts, his knot stretching against Stiles’ rim and almost uncomfortably large now.  It’s not long before its grown fist-sized and all Stiles can do is squirm on the end of it, trapped between Derek’s huge body and the hard mattress.

Derek pulls them up onto their knees and ruts forward, the knot preventing him from anything more than shallow thrusts.  

“What does it feel like?” Derek asks, petting down Stiles’ back like he’s some kind of skittish animal to be soothed.

“Big,” is all Stiles can grunt out.  “Really big.”

Derek smiles ferally and Stiles can literally feel the moment Derek snaps back into alpha-mode.  The gentle thrusting is over, replaced by more frantic bucking of hips and a wet squelching that is loud and dirty against their panted breaths.  Stiles shudders as claws trace over his shoulder-blades and dig into the skin, not quite breaking it but making it bend beneath the sharp pressure.  As Derek bucks into him with enough force to rock the bed into the wall, Stiles feels his own cock leaking profusely and slapping wetly against his stomach.  He hangs his head low between his shoulders, his entire body trembling, aching, burning, all for Derek.

Stiles can feel Derek beginning to shake with exertion, the quick snapping of his hips becoming more erratic, the dig of claws sharper, pricking his skin and causing blood to well upward in half-moon patterns of deep copper.  He presses his forehead down to the mattress again and the new angle hits all the right places.

“Please,” Stiles begins to moan, desperate for hands to fist around his neglected cock.  

Derek picks up his litany of filth again as his claws trail over Stiles’ chest, flicking against a pink nipple and skimming down the trembling stomach.  “You’re so good, Stiles.  So good for me.  Taking my knot.  Taking it so prettily.”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Stiles is chanting out into the sheets, eyes squeezed shut, breath ragged.

“Tell me what you want and I’ll let you come.”

Stiles is so far gone at this point that he doesn’t even worry about embarrassment anymore.  He immediately whispers, “Want your come.”

“Want me to fill you up to your belly?  Want me to plug my come in you, breed you?  Do you want my pups, baby?  Tell me you want them hot inside of you.”  The command in Derek’s voice is hard silk over Stiles’ overstimulated body and when the back of Derek’s fingers brush ever-so-slightly against Stiles’ cock he shudders, wrecked.  

“Yes, Jesus, yes!  I want your puppies, you fucking bastard.”  The words rip out from his throat painfully, tears starting to streak down Stiles’ face as Derek’s fist clenches down and Stiles comes immediately with wrenching full-body shudders.  He flops down onto the mattress and spills hotly over Derek’s hand and onto the dark sheets.  Derek fucks him through it, holding him close as he shakes, mouthing at his neck and shoulder and tongue lapping sloppily.

The knot feels huge and Stiles clenching around him makes Derek suddenly curse into Stiles' ear and come roughly.  Stiles can feel it all in him, warmth spilling through his slackened body as Derek comes and comes and grips him hard.  They’re sealed together, the knot locked tightly inside, unbudging.  It lasts for an eternity, Stiles shaking and filled to the brim, Derek wrapped around him like a giant, hot blanket.  When he’s finally done, Derek rolls them over until they’re spooned up and sweating, their breath still coming in rough pants.

Stiles squirms again as the skin of his neck suddenly becomes ticklish beneath Derek’s exhales.  Each twitch of his hips makes him groan, the knot filling him up with an incredible feeling of thickness as they breathe in the warm air in silence.  

When their heart rates regulate down to near normal levels Stiles lets out a huffing laugh and snuggles backward slightly.  “Wow.”  He can feel the eyebrow raise Derek is giving him from over his shoulder.

“Wow, good?”

The earnestness of his voice makes Stiles immediately drop any sarcastic snark he was about to utter.  Instead he says simply, ‘Yeah.  Good.”

The claws have retracted and Derek is stroking down Stiles’ sides now, moving lower to cup his softening cock and dip into the thick come smeared across the flat tummy.  He brings it up to Stiles’ lips and pushes inward, Stiles wrapping his tongue around the digits enthusiastically.

“You’re so fucking dirty,” Stiles says around them, and Derek understands him even though it comes out rather mumbled.

“You love it.”

Stiles sucks harder, causing Derek to cant his hips forward slightly.  It makes Stiles groan out anew and he grasps at Derek’s hand and holds him still.  “Well, yeah.”  The fingers slide out of his mouth and trace a wet pattern down Stiles’ lips and chin before the hand rests possessively around the slender neck.

“Mine,” Derek whispers into Stiles’ neck and the words have the hair on his nape prickling.  Stiles rubs back against the larger man’s body, their hips shifting where they are joined.

“Yours,” Stiles agrees.  He closes his eyes, not ready to sleep, but just wanting to lie there with Derek’s arm wrapped around him, Derek’s come inside of him, Derek’s marks on his skin, Derek’s words curling around his heart.  

 _Mate_ , Derek thinks, but he doesn’t say it.  Instead he presses tender kisses along Stiles’ neck, and hopes that simple motion can convey all that he can’t put into words.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello on [tumblr](http://badwolfbadwolf.tumblr.com/). <3


End file.
